


Phan: The Classic Method

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Phan
Genre: Confession, Cute, Fluff, M/M, im so proud of myself, my first phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it always works, according to the experts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan: The Classic Method

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote my first Phan! Just fluff and stuff. Yeah. xoxo

"Dan?" Phil's voice said groggily as he woke up to the sound of pounding steps in the other bedroom. He rolled his eyes and turned to sleep again. Just Dan pacing around in the morning again. It was, what, 5:30am? What could he be thinking about this time?  
"No, no, but if...," Dan said to himself quietly, then shook his head. "Damn, that won't work." He was walking back and forth, eyes fixed on the little screen in his hands, his thumb scrolling past advice columns and tip articles.  
Maybe he should just stick with the classic, movie-esque talk. That could work.  
Or not.  
That next morning, Dan came out of his bedroom at around 11, catching Phil at his cereal rampage again.  
"Phil, what are you doing?" he asked. Phil looked up from the large cereal bowl filled with dry cereal. In the middle of chewing, he cleared his throat.  
"...Nothing?" he said, guessing. Dan laughed, making Phil straighten up. "What? You've got all the good cereal."  
"Yeah, but you could at least put milk in it."  
"No! Dry cereal is the best." Dan laughed again  
"I honestly don't know what's wrong with you."  
"Wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Dan shrugged. Phil put the cereal down. "Is there actually something wrong, because I was joking."  
"Look, can I just talk to you right now?" Phil nodded, swallowing his mouthful of cereal. "Look, so, like, I've been thinking a lot. About things. And stuff."  
"Right...," Phil said. "I heard you pacing again this morning. It was like an elephant in there, it was so loud." Dan chucked at his joke.  
"Yeah, I know. So here's the reason why I was." Dan put his hands in his pockets. "Look, I know we're, like, best friends and we've lived together for two years and all that. But, you know, if I am your best friend, then I guess I shouldn't keep secrets from one."  
"Dan, where is this going?" Dan raised his arms to motion at Phil.  
"It's you. I just..." Dan rubbed the bridge of his nose, one hand on his hip. "Sorry, this is kind of difficult."  
"Why?" Phil's voice was unsure and curious.  
"Because you might slap me if I tell you what I want to tell you."  
"Alright. I promise I won't slap you. Now, what do you have to tell me?" Dan took a deep breath and let it out.  
"I...really...like you," he said outwardly, looking at the ceiling before looking at Phil. "Yeah, I said it. What do you want me to do?"  
"It's fine...," Phil said, furrowing his brows. "How long has this been...going on, I guess?"  
"I don't know, like...the past few months, maybe? Why?"  
"So basically since Vidcon?"  
"Basically."  
"Alright, Dan. You know, it's fine." Dan stared at him.  
"It's fine?" he repeated. "How is this fine?"  
"Because it is, alright?" Phil took a step closer. "Besides," he hugged Dan, "I like you, too." Dan was frigid, not moving.  
"You what?" he asked.  
"You heard me." Phil pulled back. "What do you want me to do?" Dan raised his eyebrows.  
"Do you really want me to answer that, or do you want to read my face and figure it out?" Phil shrugged.  
"Nah, I don't care." Phil kissed Dan for a moment before pulling away and heading away.  
"Where are you going?" Dan asked.  
"You made me stop eating," Phil said in an obvious voice. "I'm not just going to throw away this cereal."  
"Phil, you can literally put it back in the box."  
"Not if I lick it all." Dan laughed, surprised.  
"You would lick my cereal just so you won't have put it back?" Phil shrugged.  
"I don't know, maybe." Dan rolled his eyes.  
"Lucky for you, now I don't care." Dan walked over, took a piece of cereal out of Phil's hands and ate it.  
The classic method always works best.


End file.
